Discontinued
by NyxShadowfur
Summary: Discontinued.


**Here we are everyone! The brand new universe is out and ready for you all to enjoy! We're now travelling to the world...Of Pokemon! This is a new setting for me, so if there are any, oddities/incorrectness please do forgive me, since no one is perfect. This first entire story will be completely and utterly erotic and well, it will involve Pokephilia and lesbianism, with some straight sex possibly. Anyways, enough of my banter, shall we set foot in this new world?**

A few miles outside of Lumiose City, down a forested path, is a secluded glade, with a small waterfall and pond, not known to many. Inside this glade, is a woman, with long fiery red hair, standing at 5'3, has an athletic body, watches her pokemon bathe. Her pokemon are a male Zoroark, male Garchomp, female Mawile, female Absol, female Lucario, and her most unique pokemon, a male Midnight Form Lycanroc, from the Alola region. The woman, Alyx, has a unique relationship with all of her pokemon, as she rewards all of them with sexual intercourse with herself, not discriminating against one or another. From this treat, all of her pokemon are encouraged to work their absolute hardest in battle, so they can have a chance to engage with intercourse with her.

Within the glade, all of Alyx's pokemon were having fun, just splashing around, and messing with each other as Alyx, was sitting on a rock, and smiling at all of her pokemon, in just her red bra and gstring. She saw all of her pokemon enjoying themselves, as she quickly saw that her Zoroark had vanished. She looked around for him, and scratched her head, wondering where he ran off to. Secretly, Zoroark snuck around, and was snickering, as he was planning to push Alyx into the water. She said "Zoroark? Where did you go?" and on that chime, she was suddenly pushed into the water, with Zoroark snickering at her. Once surfaced, she laughs and looks at him, and laughs heartily. Zoroark then slides on into the water right in front of her, as he was greeted by a kiss on the lips.

She pulls off and says "You always were the trickster and prankster Zoroark." as Zoroark blushed and scratched the back of his head. Everyone else saw the kiss, and did their own laughs, as they knew Zoroark was the most bashful around her, when receiving any form of love. Alyx's main companion, her Lycanroc, which she has always had, since she did grow up in Alola, and that was her first pokemon, came over and laid on her back and licked her neck. She giggled from the lick and said "Oh come here Lycanroc." as he knew what that meant, and turned her around and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, his erect canine shaft rubbing against her thighs.

She giggles and moans softly, and returns the deep kiss, as the rest of her pokemon get a little excited. She pulls off the kiss and says loudly "Alright everyone, come on in. Everyone gets a kiss, we all did extraordinarily well, and maybe...I'll give you all something you all love too." as she licks her lips, a sign all of them recognize. They all sit in order, going from Lycanroc, to Garchomp, to Lucario, to Mawile, to Absol, and ending with Zoroark. Alyx smiles, as she walks right up to Lycanroc, and gives him a deep, heated, lustful kiss on the lips, and gently grinds her covered slit against his shaft. Lycanroc eagerly returns the kiss, and growls softly into the kiss, and grinds back, loving it all.

The kiss is slowly stopped, as Alyx moves down, and Lycanroc moves up, so that his shaft is right against Alyx's lips. She looks at everyone else and says "Don't worry all of you, you'll get your turn." as she licks all the way down Lycanroc's shaft, making him growl softly, and then growl in lust. He looks down to see that Alyx is skillfully took his entire shaft down her throat. Lycanroc laid back, as she knew what she was doing, and already felt himself on the edge of climaxing deep into her throat.

Lycanroc couldn't resist the the feeling of Alyx's mouth and tongue for more than a few minutes, before his shaft began to shoot rope after rope of his hot, thick, sticky seed directly down her throat. Alyx smiled and happily swallowed it all down, not spilling or spitting any out. Lycanroc reached his climax even before his knot formed, which surprised him, and made him slowly pull out of Alyx's mouth to go and wash off. She smiles the rest of it, and looks over at Garchomp, who had the largest shaft, and was a solid foot taller than her.

Garchomp brought his shaft out, and roared softly, as Alyx wrapped her lips around his tip and used both her hands to rub his long shaft. Garchomp roared out in pleasure, always enjoying his trainer's soft, silky hands and warm mouth against his host shaft. Still, even Garchomp knew how skillful she was, and was already shoot hot ropes of pre directly into her. Garchomp eventually caved into pleasure, being the one who was the easiest one to pleasure, as he finally reached his orgasm. Garchomp's load, being the hottest and thickest, floods into Alyx's mouth, making her cheeks bulge out, as she does swallow it all down.

Garchomp falls back into the water, happily satisfied, as Alyx looks over towards her Lucario, who was bouncing up and down, visibly excited from it all. Alyx giggles and says "Alright Lucario, you know what position you like." as Lucario spreads her legs, and Alyx gently grabs onto her legs. Lucario smiles widely down at Alyx, as she is squirming in her spot. Alyx says "Always the excited one Lucario, let me give you what you want." as she began to skillfully pleasure Lucario with her tongue. Lucario coos in pleasure, and leans back, as Alyx uses her tongue and teeth to tease Lucario's folds and inner walls.

Alyx knew how to pleasure all of her pokemon, because she knows that they love it when they get pleasured by her when they do good. Alyx does get a little, rough with Lucario, thrashing her tongue around inside of Lucario's inner walls. Lucario cries out in pleasure, loving it all, and even placing her paws on Alyx's head, keeping her there. Lucario was quickly on the edge of her orgasm too, loving how Alyx is so skillful with her tongue while Lucario closes her eyes in pleasure. In only a few more strong, tender thrusts from Alyx's tongue, Lucario moans out loudly in lust, as her juices spray all over Alyx's tongue and face.

Alyx slowly pulls out of Lucario, and cleans her off, while Lucario slowly slips back into the water to truly clean herself. Alyx giggles, and looks at Mawile, who is already turned around. Alyx smiles and says "Well my little Mawile, how do you want pleasure?" as Mawile used her large mouth on the back of her head to point at her tiny little rear star, not her slit. "Oooooh, that's new, you always like that tiny little slit of yours being pleased, but I can do my best." as Mawile was getting giddy. Alyx slowly walked up to Mawile, and gently used her right hand to rub and prod Mawile's rear, while her other massaged her slit. Mawile moaned out in pleasure from it all, as Alyx always seems to know how to pleasure her. In that instant, Alyx pressed her lips against Mawile's rear star, and began to gently prod at it with her tongue, while deeply finger Mawile.

Mawile moans out softly in pleasure, loving it all, as Alyx gently slides her tongue into Mawile's rear, and sucks gently. Mawile moans out more in lust, loving it all, as she loves both of her holes being skillfully pleasured. Alyx makes sure to prioritize her fingering, as she gently slides two fingers into Mawile's slit, and massages her inner walls. Mawile is already on the verge, as she loves both of her holes being teased so well. Mawile suddenly cries out lust, as her juices flood out onto Alyx's hand, as she smiles, and pulls off of Mawile slowly. She pants softly, as she goes into the water, and cleans up. Alyx follows after, just to wash her mouth a bit, for Absol.

Absol smiled, knowing it was her turn with Alyx, and she was planning on being her usual assertive self. Once Alyx was all clean again, and grabbed some mints from her bag and took them, Absol gently snuck up behind Alyx, and licked her covered slit. Alyx moans out from it all, and smiles at Absol. She says "And what would my lovely Absol like her trainer to do for her?" as Absol pushed Alyx onto the ground, and made her lay down on her back. Alyx smiled, and let it happen, as Absol quickly placed her slit right onto Alyx's face, and began to grind against her. Alyx knew how assertive Absol was, and on the spot, began to roughly eat her out, showing Absol who the trainer is.

Absol moans out in pleasure, and begins to grind out faster and faster against Alyx's lips, knowing just how well Alyx eats her out roughly. Absol forgot that Alyx knows how to be rough, as she suddenly pulls Absol down onto her, and eats with more ferocity. Absol pants already and shivers immensely, showing just how easily overcame she just was. Alyx begins to even bite tenderly against Absol's slit, and Absol suddenly was overflooded with pleasure. Absol suddenly sprayed her juices into Alyx's mouth, who happily swallowed it all. Afterwards, Absol came off, and went into the water, just leaving Zoroark.

She said, "Oh Zoroark….Come here…." in a flirty voice as Zoroark gulped, and began to scoot back. Alyx shook her head, and jumped at Zoroark, pinning him down. Zoroark blushed beneath his fur, as she began to kiss down his body. Zoroark resisted the urge to make his respective sounds in pleasure. Alyx smirked, and went down to his shaft, and began to tenderly lick it up and down, while caressing his furry orbs beneath. Zoroark's breathing got heavy, as he felt Alyx's magic hands and tongue against him, as steady strands of pre already came out. Zoroark tried to push her away, but the sensations of pleasure kept his arms down.

In only a few solid licks, and some tender caressing, Zoroark finally cried out in lust from it all, and reached his orgasm. His load sprayed up and all over Alyx's face and hair, as it didn't stop so soon, until her entire face was white. Once he finally finished, he panted heavily in pleasure, and went over to clean off. Alyx decided to join him, as all her pokemon circled around her, and nuzzled her affectionately. She smiled and washed off with them, but...To some surprise, her presence wasn't unheard.

A lone trainer was following the path, when the trainer heard cries of a pokemon. The trainer came around, and saw that there was a red headed woman, sexually pleasing a Garchomp. The trainer was shocked, and didn't look away, and witnessed the woman pleasing all of them. The trainer watched one by one, until she finished, and when she was done, the trainer backed away, and decided to come back later, when it was safer to visit this, woman.

 **And here we have it everyone! The first chapter of the Pokemon story! I hope you all enjoyed every word of it! This was quite entertaining to write, and I had a lot of fun writing it. And now, I hope you all will enjoy every installment of this story from here on out! Agenda: WoW Story, Halo Story, Skyrim Story, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Diablo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone!**


End file.
